


r + e

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie has a dilemma. He likes two guys, Richie and Trashmouth69, his online best friend. In his eyes, its the most difficult decision he’s ever had to make.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 371





	r + e

**Author's Note:**

> my 2019 secret Santa contribution! Enjoy!

Eddie collapsed into his bed after a long day of class, letting out a groan as he placed his hand over his forehead, heat radiating from the skin. It had been a long, rather gruelling day of classes and Eddie was just glad to finally be done with college for the rest of the year. He was lucky, as that day was his last class before the Christmas break, and he was looking forward to spending a whole four weeks relaxing his brain and enjoying the holidays.

His thoughts were interrupted by a ping coming from his iPad on his desk and Eddie reached over, opening it up with a smile as he noticed he had received a new message from the chat app he had been using since the start of the year. He was all the more happy to see it was from his friend, and now crush, Trashmouth69.

**Trashmouth69:** Spaghetti! How was your final classes of the year? Tell me all about it!

Eddie rolled his eyes just a little and sat up straight, placing the tablet in his lap so he could type out a reply.

**Spaghetti19:** I thought we agreed to stop calling each other our usernames? You promised you were going to start calling me E.

**Trashmouth69:** Ahh, so not a good day then? Sorry, E. Was it really that bad?

**Spaghetti19:** Worse. The professors wanted to get as much crammed in as possible and now it feels as though my brain is on fire. I can’t wait to just spend the next month relaxing without having to worry about exams or spontaneous quizzes.

**Trashmouth69:** I hear ya. I only have one more class tomorrow and then I am free as a bird, just like you. Tell me, how are you planning on spending the holidays?

**Spaghetti19:** Not at home, that’s for sure. I don’t know yet. When I do figure it out, I’ll be sure to let you know.

**Trashmouth69:** Hm. Listen E…I’ve been thinking. I know we said when we started talking that we wanted to keep this online, but I would really like to get to know the you beyond a computer/tablet screen. What do you think?

That caught Eddie by surprise and he sat back a little on his bed, re-reading the sentence over and over again. It had been Trashmouth’s…or ‘R’s idea to keep their identity private between them. Eddie had wanted to bring up the concept of them meeting up for a while, but he didn’t want to make R uncomfortable. Now here he was offering it to him on a plate and Eddie was…unsure.

**Spaghetti19:** Can I think about it? It’s late, I’m exhausted and I don’t think I’d be able to make a rational decision in this headspace.

**Trashmouth69:** Of course, take all the time you need. I’ll always be here.

Eddie logged out of the messenger and flicked off the light, rolling over and passing out. For the first time in a few weeks, he managed to sleep all the way through the night, and he woke up the next morning feeling fresher than he had in a long time. He wished that he could have a sleep in, but unfortunately he had already made plans with his friend Bill, so he had to get up and dressed before making his way to the diner.

“You look chipper,” Bill commented as he nursed a cup of black coffee in his hands. Eddie didn’t have to be a genius to know that he had been out last night, and was probably still drunk and on the cusp of a major hangover.

He took a seat across from his friend and ordered a latte to the passing waitress, “And you look as if you’ve been out drinking all night. Starting Christmas off with a bang now are we?” Eddie asked and Bill flipped him off, finishing the last of his coffee. “I suppose this isn’t a good time to ask you for advice?”

Bill blinked at him and shook his head, “Of course not. You can always ask me for advice Eddie. What’s up?”

“Remember I told you about R? They guy on the chat forum I met at the start of the year?” Eddie started and he waited until he received a nod from Bill. “Well, it was his idea to keep our identities a secret, but he…he asked if I wanted to meet up with him and well, of course I do but I’m also really scared.”

Slowly, Bill nodded his head, pursing his lips in the process, “You like him, right? I mean, I know you don’t really know each other all that well, but you like him?” Eddie nodded and Bill continued. “Then I think you should go for it. I’ll even come with you, in case he is some crazy murderer, but Eddie…you can’t let your mother’s control over you affect you now you’re finally free.”

Eddie thought over Bill’s words, and just as he was about to open his mouth and reply, they were joined at the table by not one, but two other students. Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier. Stan was one of Bill’s friends and shared a lot of the same classes with him and Richie…Richie was the pain in Eddie’s side. Constant and unwavering.

“Eds! How are you this fine morning?” Richie belted out, too loud for that time in the morning. His loud bellowing, earned them all some sour looks from the other diner goers, but Richie didn’t seem to care, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “I for one, am on cloud nine, as all my classes are over and I can finally enjoy Christmas.”

As much as Eddie made out that he couldn’t stand Richie and his brash personality, there was a part of him that like it…that craved the attention he received from Richie. There was also a part of him that wondered what would happen if he caved in to Richie’s excessive flirting and agreed to a date with him. This was also one of the reasons Eddie was so…nervous about meeting R, because he could feel himself developing feelings for both R and Richie alike.

Too bad they weren’t the same person, as that would make this so much easier, and nothing in Eddie’s life is ever easy or simple.

“Great now that I don’t have any classes for the next four weeks,” Eddie finally answered, unable to bring himself to move away from Richie’s grip. Across the table, Bill raised his eyebrow and Eddie shook his head in a warning for his friend not to bring it up. Not now, not ever.

Stan managed to catch the waitress’s attention and ordered some coffee and breakfast for Richie and himself before turning his attention to Bill. That left Richie and Eddie to strike up a conversation with one another, which actually rarely happened.

“So, Eds…what are your plans tonight since you have all this free time?” Richie asked and for the first time since they were introduced to one another, he sounded rather nervous.

Eddie blinked and looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “I don’t have any plans…why? Are you about to ask me out on a date or something?” He wasn’t sure what possessed him to say that, but he somehow had and Eddie’s cheeks turned bright red. “Shit- I’m sorry.”

Richie had a red tinge to his cheeks also and he shook his head, “No- no uh…actually I was? Going to ask you out if you were…interested?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “There is this Christmas market, fair thing on tonight…if you wanted to go with me?”

A smile worked its way onto Eddie’s lips and he nodded his head, “Sure. I’d love to.”

* * * * *

Eddie spent the rest of the day freaking out about the out of the blue date he had scored with Richie. As he had mentioned before, life had never made anything easy for him, and just when he was thinking about meeting up with his online crush, his real life crush had to go and ask him out. In the span of twenty four hours, Eddie had gone from having no guys wanting to meet him, to having two guys who wanted to meet him.

He felt as though he was stuck in some cheesy rom com movie.

After breakfast, he had Richie had made a decision to meet at the Christmas Market just after seven. Before he left the house, Eddie checked the temperature and shuddered at how cold it was going to be, but he put the thought to the back of his mind. He really wanted to go on this date, and the cold wasn’t going to stop him.

Before he left his dorm, Eddie quickly checked the chat app to see if R had sent him any messages that day. He had said that Eddie could take as much time as he needed to think over his proposition. When he logged in, Eddie smiled as there was a message waiting for him.

**Trashmouth69:** E, sorry I won’t be around much this evening. I have made plans with a friend. I hope you can understand?

**Spaghetti19:** Of course! I am actually going out right now myself. Enjoy your evening.

At around six thirty, Eddie wrapped himself up in his woolly hat and knitted scarf that this dad had bought him for Christmas the year before he passed away. Now, Eddie kept them as close to him as possible, taking extra care to keep them in good condition and wearing them every winter when it got below freezing.

He arrived at the Market just before seven and smiled as he spotted Richie already waiting for him in the place they had agreed. He was all wrapped up also, his hat covering his wild curls and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. At least Eddie couldn’t call him an idiot for dressing down in the cold.

“Hey,” Eddie smiled as he approached Richie, keeping his gloved hands in his pockets to keep them warm. “I’m glad you never bailed on me because of the cold, though I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

Richie laughed, shaking his head and he offered out his arm, which Eddie accepted with a blush before they headed into the Market. Everything was all lit up to the nines and the smell of roasted chestnuts and mulled wine made its way into Eddie’s nostrils almost immediately. He could safely say that the place smelled completely like Christmas, which made his heart ache just a little.

Somehow, Richie seemed to catch on to his sudden sombre mood and he tilted his head down, “Are you okay? You seem lost in thought?”

“I was just thinking about my dad, that’s all,” Eddie admitted. “He used to make roasted chestnuts and Christmas cookies all the time when I was young, but when he died my mom sort of…stopped celebrating. We never decorated the house, or made cookies or had presents. So whenever I smell those…particular combinations it always makes me a little…melancholy.”

Richie’s face fell a little and he moved to wrap his arm around Eddie’s waist, “I’m so sorry Eddie…I didn’t know. If you want, we can leave and go see a movie or something?”

Eddie shook his head, “No, no I like it. I haven’t been able to experience this in so long. It’s nice. It was a really nice idea and I appreciate it.” He moved his hand down to take Richie’s gloved hand in his own. “Now I think we should turn our frowns upside down and get into the Christmas spirit, don’t you?”

The grin that appeared on Richie’s face spoke wonders and soon Eddie was being dragged through the stalls, his face split wide in a grin, happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time warming his cold body. They stopped for some mulled wine as well as a warm waffle smothered in chocolate sauce which was like heaven in his mouth.

By the time they had looked around the whole market, it was almost ten and things were starting to wind down. Eddie yawned, rubbing his eyes as they took a seat on one of the available benches to gather their thoughts. He turned to Richie, “I had a really nice time with you tonight. Never thought you could be so sweet.”

“Well I’m just full of surprises aren’t I?” Richie grinned, a most tame smile on his face that Eddie read as nerves. “Does that mean I get a second date?”

A disbelieving laugh bubbled up out of Eddie throat and he leaned over to press a light kiss to Richie’s cheek. “We’ll see, Richie Tozier. We’ll see.”

* * * * *

Eddie was fucked. Well and truly fucked. Why did life have to be so cruel and throw him a curve ball that was Richie Tozier asking him out at the same time R wanted to meet in person. Why did life have to be so unfair. The rest of the date with Richie had gone just as great and Richie even walked him to the subway station that would take him back to his dorm. 

When he had gotten back to his dorm, he noticed there was a couple of messages from R waiting for him, and Eddie picked his iPad up nervously, opening them to read the contents, his stomach twisting. 

**Trashmouth69:** Hey I’m back, just in case you are too.

**Trashmouth69:** I know I said earlier that I would give you time, but have you thought about my proposal of meeting up? I really would like to meet you in person, finally put a face to the letter, huh?

**Spaghetti19:** Hey, I just got in myself. I have been thinking about it. 

**Trashmouth69:** And?

Eddie stared at his screen and bit his lip, thinking about how it could all go wrong if he agreed. What if R was a total crazy person and he had been talking to a creep for the past six months? Yet...what if he wasn’t and he was the person Eddie had developed real feelings for? Then there was Richie, Richie who was smart and funny and teased Eddie immensely, but he was gorgeous and they had a lot of chemistry. 

As Eddie said...he was fucked. 

Yet there was only one thing he could do, and that was to meet the mysterious R and see if he was all Eddie had imagined him to be. After all, he didn’t want to ruin a good and  _ real _ thing with Richie if R was just going to be someone Eddie had a connection with over a chat app. With his mind made up, he replied back.

**Spaghetti19:** When and where?

* * * * *

They settled on a coffee shop the two of them were familiar with as well as it being in a place with loads of people. It had been R’s idea, which Eddie appreciated as it made him think that he was a real person, being just as cautious as Eddie himself was. They technically  _ were _ still strangers after all. 

R was meant to arrive at ten, so Eddie had shown up just before that, ordering a caramel latte and taking a seat at one of the available tables. He adjusted the bright red scarf he was wearing, a token for R to pick him out of the crowd by. Eddie had chosen the scarf and R had said he would be wearing a rainbow patterned hat as there was no way Eddie could mistake him for someone else with a had so...out there. 

He kept checking his watch as the seconds ticked closer and closer to the ten am mark. The second that the time on his watch showed 10:00, his heart started to hammer all that more fast, and his eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of a rainbow hat. 

Now, years in the future Eddie would tell his family and friends exactly what went through his head the second he spotted the man in the rainbow hat enter the coffeeshop. He would tell them how his expression had turned from nervous, to confusion, to elation and relief all in the span of a few moments as their eyes locked across the room. 

As the man in the rainbow hat, was none other than Richie Tozier and apparently Eddie’s mysterious R...all wrapped up in one perfect package. 

Richie’s eyes landed on Eddie, and then moved to look at the scarf before looking back up at Eddie’s face. The shocked look was gone, and it was replaced by a happy laugh as he closed the distance to stand a few feet in front of Eddie. “No way…”

“Yes way...hey.” Eddie laughed, unable to help himself. The moment was just too surreal. “You’re R? The guy I’ve been talking to since September? Trashmouth69?”

“The one and only...spaghetti,” Richie cackled after he spoke the word, covering his mouth. “I can’t believe I never connected the dots sooner. Eddie Spaghetti! It makes perfect sense!” He stopped suddenly. “But how come you didn’t figure it out? Stan calls me Trashmouth all the time!”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed a little, “I- I don’t know! I guess I wasn’t looking for the signs that it could be you so they...just washed over my head.”

Suddenly, the smile on Richie’s face faltered and he looked at his shoes. “Are you sad? That’s its me? Were you expecting some really hot guy to come bursting through the door and sweep you off your feet?” 

“No,” Eddie shook his head. “I’m actually...relieved. Last night was one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time. I really like you Richie and I...I wanted to meet R so I could...I don’t know, close that chapter of my life and move on with someone real. Like you. Though you and R are one in the same so...I guess I hit the jackpot there, huh?”

Richie nodded his head, taking the final step closer and wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist, the other cupping his cheek. “May I?” Eddie simply nodded his head and Richie leaned down, closing the distance between them in a soft, and sweet first kiss. When they pulled away, both of them were flushing like teenagers. “Does that mean I get a second date now?”

Eddie giggled, leaning up to peck Richie’s lips once again, “Mhm, and a third, and a fourth and a fifth,” his eyes sparkled. “You get the picture.”

Instead of answering, Richie just silenced Eddie with another kiss, blocking out the rest of the coffee shop around them, completely lost in each other. 

Remember when Eddie said the world wasn’t on his side? Well maybe it wasn’t so against him after all. 


End file.
